


Until Dawn

by Nickstar777



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Based on a video game, F/M, Horror, Murder, Serial Killer, cabin in the woods, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year ago, the group went on a weekend getaway to Buford's Log Cabin, when Katie and Holly went missing, now the group return to the cabin, and are being hunted by a crazed serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Prank

In a cabin in he middle of the woods, Holly Gemini was looking out the window, she didn't notice a shadowy figure standing outside the cabin wielding a machete. In the cabin, Ferb Fletcher, Adyson Sweetwater & Milly Myers saw Gretchen Sinclair place a sheet of paper on a counter top.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you actually did this" said Adyson

"Shhh...shhh...shhh" said Gretchen

"Don't you guys think this is a little bit cruel?" asked Milly, trying to be the voice of reason

"Oh come on, she deserves it" said Gretchen

"It's not her fault she has a huge crush on Ferb" said Milly

"Katie's been making the moves on him. I'm just looking out for my girl, Addy" said Gretchen

The 4 entered another room. In the other room were Isabella & Django.

"Just because he's class Prez doesn't mean he belongs to everyone...Ferb is my man" said Adyson

"Hey, Addy, I'm not anybody's man" said Ferb

"Whatever you say, Darling!" said Adyson

The entire group went to another room while Milly went upstairs.

"KATIE!?" called Milly

With the others, Ferb stood in the middle of the bedroom, Isabella hid behind a dresser, Adyson and Gretchen hid under the bed and Django hid inside a closet. Katie was walking through the house with a candle in hand.

"Ferb?" she whispered

Katie entered the bedroom where Ferb was.

"Ferb? It's Katie" said Katie

"Hey Katie" said Ferb

Meanwhile, Holly was still looking out the window, she noticed a shadowy figure in the woods walk away.

"Did you see that? I thought it would just be us this weekend" said Holly

She got no response, she looked to the counter to see Buford Van Stomm and Phineas Flynn passed out from drinking too much.

"Buford?" asked Holly

Holly walked over to Buford and picked up the bottle next to him. It was a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Dear God Buford, once again, you've outdone us all" said Holly

Holly noticed a sheet of paper on the counter and she picked it up.

_Katie_

_You look so damn hot_  
_in that shirt..._

_but I bet you're even_  
_hotter out of it._

_Come to the guest room_  
_at 2.00am :-)_

_Ferb_  
_XXX_

"Oh my god, Buford, what did your naive sister get herself into now?" asked Holly

Meanwhile, back with Katie and Ferb.

"I got your note" said Katie

"Glad you could make it" said Ferb

Katie and Ferb both smiled at each-other.

"Maybe we should start with a little, you know, making out, and see where it goes from there" suggested Ferb

Katie smiled and slowly started to unbutton her blouse.

"Ohhhhhh hell yeah" whispered Ferb

"Oh my god, she's taking her shirt off!" whispered Gretchen from under the bed

"What?...Oh my god!" asked Katie, hearing Gretchen

Everyone came out from there hiding spots, Django was recording the prank.

"Django!?" asked Katie

Katie was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" asked Katie

"Uh, I'm sorry, Katie, this all got outta hand, but..." said Ferb

At that point, Milly entered.

"Katie! We're sorry this was all just a..." said Milly

Katie left the room and ran off before Milly could finish.

"...stupid prank" said Milly

"Uh...damn" said Ferb

"You guys are jerks. You know that?" asked Milly

Milly left the room.

"KATIE?" asked Milly

Back in the kitchen, Holly noticed Katie was outside and running off.

"GUYS! SOMETHING'S OUT THERE!" screamed Holly

Holly had to think quick, try to wake up Buford or Phineas, or go get the others, after a moment of thought, she tried waking up Buford.

"Buford, wake up..." said Holly

No response.

"...shit!" said Holly

Holly ran off, the others were waiting outside the front door of the cabin.

"KATIE?!" called Ferb

Holly burst through the others.

"What's going on? Where is Katie?" asked Holly

"It's fine, she just can't take a joke" said Django

"It was just a prank, Kate" said Adyson

Holly ran off to find Katie.

"You think we should go after her?" asked Ferb

"I think you're the last person Katie wants to see right now, Ferb" said Milly

Holly ran through the woods, she stopped at a cliff edge, the drop wasn't to big, she could probably climb down quickly enough, but that might be dangerous, on the other hand, she might have to take the safer route, Holly quickly decided to take the fast route and she was able to get down quickly and easily. Holly kept running to find Katie.

"Katie?" asked Holly

Soon, Holly came to a fork in the path, on the left side were footprints, they seemed too big to be Katie's, but she might have went that way, she heard a noise coming from the right path, the thought whether to follow the footprints or the noise, and she decided on footprints.

"Dammit Katie, where are you?" asked Holly

Holly noticed that it was getting darker the further she went, she took out her phone and turned it on to use as a flash-light. Holly then continued to search the woods.

"Hello?" asked Holly

Holly continued to try to find Katie when she saw something in the snow, she picked it up and saw it was some sort of totem statue, she turned it around to see a black butterfly on the back, the second she saw the butterfly, a vision popped into her head of her and Katie falling from a cliff. Holly put down the totem and continued to search for Katie, as she was searching, she noticed a burst of fire close by.

"What the hell was that?" asked Holly

Holly continued to search for Katie, when Holly heard crying, she quickly found Katie crying.

"Katie!" said Holly

"Hello?" asked Katie

"You must be freezing, here, take my coat" said Holly, handing Katie her magenta parka

"I'm such an idiot, I'm so dumb" said Katie

The girls then heard something behind them.

"What was that?" asked Holly

"I don't know" said Katie

As the sound drew closer, Holly and Katie started to run away, they reached a wooden bridge when Katie tripped, Holly quickly tried to help her up, unfortunately, when she did, her phone fell out her pocket and into the water beneath the bridge. The girls continued to run until...

"Oh, Jesus Christ" said Holly

The girls were now stuck, they were standing atop a cliff edge, a fall from that height would most likely kill them. The sound was getting closer.

"No!" said Holly

"No! Shit! No!" said Katie

"Get Back!" said Holly

The girls backed away a bit, but this turned out to be a bad idea as they slipped off the edge of the cliff, luckily, Holly had grabbed a branch and Katie was grabbing hold of Katie's wrist. A burst of flames came from the top of the cliff.

"Katie, hold on" said Holly

Holly looked up to see a shadowy figure, holding their hand out to Holly. Holly had to decide, drop Katie and save herself, or let go of the branch and let both of them drop? Soon enough, Holly let go of the branch, she and Katie fell from the cliff, Holly ended up landing, back first, onto a rock. Holly and Katie landed in the snow, their faces stained with blood.

**==ANALYST==**

In an office, a name plate was on a desk which read 'Dr. Lawrence F', a tall, skinny man with brown hair and glasses, dressed in a grey suit with a beige coloured tie was looking out the window, drinking some tea.

"Before we begin, there are a few things I need to make sure you understand" said Lawrence

Lawrence sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"You see, no one could change, what happened last year, the past is beyond our control, you have to accept this in order to move forward, but there is freedom in this revelation, from now on every decision you make will open doors to the future, I want you to remember this as the story goes on, every single choice will affect your fate and the fate of those around you" said Lawrence

Lawrence leaned forward.

"So, you have committed to commence with this, this is significant, and I want to help you see it through, sometimes, these things can be a little scary...even terrifying...but I am here to make sure that no matter how upsetting things may get, you will always find a way to walk through it...Alright, we'll start with a simple exercise" said Lawrence

Lawrence placed a card on the desk.

"Could you please pick up the card, and I want you to look at the picture on the other side and tell me what you feel about it, it is essential that you answer honestly in order to get the most out of this experience" said Lawrence

A gloved hand picked up the card and turned it over, showing the picture of a red barn in a corn field with a scarecrow.

"So, how did that picture make you feel? Remember be honest, did it make you feel happy?" asked Lawrence

The person Lawrence was talking to shook their head.

"Okay, did it make you feel...uneasy?" asked Lawrence

The person nodded their head.

"Okay...Honesty is good, but what is it that makes you feel uneasy? Is it the scarecrow?" asked Lawrence

The person nodded their head.

"I see...I see...Let's say the scarecrow were not there, would you feel comfortable staying there on your own for a period of time? Say a week for example?" asked Lawrence

The person nodded their head.

"Ah, and what if I told you that this cottage was haunted, would you care?" asked Lawrence

The person shook their head.

"So the scarecrow frightens you...and yet...you don't appear to be bothered by the possibility of the supernatural? I suspect that someone is not being entirely honest with me" said Lawrence

Lawrence checked his watch.

"Our time's up, let's investigate that in our next session, shall we?" asked Lawrence


	2. Memento Mori: 10 Hours Until Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some of the characters and see how their lives have been since Holly & Katie's disappearance.

O' _Death_

_O' Death_

_Won't you spare me over till another year?_

**UNTIL DAWN**

_Now what is this that I can see,_

_With ice cold hands taking hold of me_

_When god is gone and the Devil takes hold_

_Who'll have mercy on my soul?_

_O Death, O Death, consider my age_

_Please don't take me at this stage_

 

_O Death, O Death_

_Won't you spare me over till another year?_

Milly Myers sat in a bus, watching a news broadcast on her phone.

"Today is the 1 year anniversary of the dreadful tragedy that took place on Mount Van Stomm, Sheriff Vanessa Doofinshmirtz, who was charged with the investigation is here" said the Host

"Thanks for having me Dale" said Vanessa 

"Listeners would like an update on teenage girls, Holly Gemini & Katie Van Stomm, who went missing one year ago" said Dale

"One year ago tonight, the girls left the safety of the lodge and headed out into a snowstorm" said Vanessa 

"Foul Play?" asked Dale 

"Not officially, no, there is one individual we are considering as a person of interest but his whereabouts are currently unknown, he had an interesting history with the Van Stomm family, he had warned them against persuing their construction project and claimed the land was sacred to his forefathers" said Vanessa 

"You know, there is still the old Sanitarium on the mountain, could he be hiding there?" asked Dale 

"My officers did search the grounds but the girls themselves couldn't have gotten that far" said Vanessa 

"Something about that mountain seems to breath tragic events" said Dale 

"More than you know" said Vanessa 

"Thank you for joining us Vanessa, to all the Van Stomm family tonight, their son Buford on this, the mysterious disappearance of Holly Gemini & Katie Van Stomm" said Dale 

The footage cuts to Buford in the log cabin.

"Well hello, friends and fans...Alright, let's try that again..." said Buford 

Buford stepped forward to adjust the camera.

"Alright. Well hello, friends and fans, it is beyond awesome to have you guys all back this year. First off, I gotta say I am super excited to welcome all my pals to the annual Blackwoods Winter Getaway! So, um...Let me just Let you know, let's take a moment to address the 'Elephant in the Room' for a second, I know you're all probably worried about me and I know it's gotta be tough on all of us going back after what happened last year, but-I just want you all to know, it means...It means so much to me that we're doing this, and I...I know it would mean so much to Holly & Katie that we're all still here together, thinking of them, I really want to spend some quality time with each and every one of you and just share some moments that we'll never forget, for...For the sake of Holly & my sister, Katie, you know? OK...so, let's party like we're fucking porn stars, okay? And make this one trip we'll never forget, alright? Yes!" said Buford 

_O, I am death, and none can tell_

_If I open the door to heaven or hell_

_No wealth, no land, no silver no gold_

_Nothing satisfies me like your soul_

_O Death, I come to take the soul_

_Leave the body and leave it cold_

_O, Death, O, Death_

_Won't you spare me over till another year?_

Milly's bus stopped outside Blackwood Pines. Milly walked into Blackwood Pines, not noticing a man carrying a machete behind her.

**MILLY CHLOE MYERS**

**Katie's Best Friend**

**DILIGENT, CONSIDERATE & ADVENTUROUS **

 

Milly walked through the woods when she stopped to notice a sign.

**INDIGENOUS PEOPLE AND BUTTERFLY PROPHECIES**

**Tribes who once lived in these mountains believed that Butterflies**

**carried dreams and Prophecies of possible futures.**

**The colour of the Butterfly indicated the nature of the Prophecy.** **  
**

**DEATH: Black Butterflies prophecised the dreamer's death**

**DANGER: Red Butterflies prophecised dangerous events**

**LOSS: Brown Butterflies prophecised tragedy affecting friends**

**GUIDANCE: Yellow Butterflies prophecised help & guidance **

**FORTUNE: White Butterflies prophecised luck and good fortune**

Milly noticed a small wooden statue on the ground and picked it up, she turned it over to reveal a yellow butterfly, she quickly got a vision of a bird flying away from a table.

"Cool" said Milly 

Milly continued to walk through the woods, she soon arrived at a cable car station, she heard a phone ringing and saw a backpack sitting on a bench. Milly noticed the backpack belonged to Phineas and she thought whether or not to check the phone. After a few moments of thought, she zipped up the bag.

"Hey, Milly, you made it" said someone 

Milly turned around to see her familiar red haired, triangle headed, friend.

**PHINEAS JONATHAN FLYNN**

**Has a crush on Isabella**

**INTELLIGENT, PROTECTIVE & KIND HEARTED**

"Hey Phineas" said Milly 

"Hey, follow me, there is something you have gotta see" said Phineas 

Phineas led Milly around the back of the cable car station, Milly got distracted by a wanted poster.

**WANTED**

**Monogram, Monty**

**Sex: Male**

**Height: 6"2 (1.88m)**

**Last Known Address: Blackwood Pines**

**Last Seen: 03/16/1998**

**Wanted in connection with a first-degree arson offence, as**

**well as various death threats**

"Cool, maybe we'll get a visit from America's Most Wanted" said Phineas 

"Why would you want that to happen?" asked Milly 

Phineas showed Milly what he wanted to show her, a shooting gallery.

 "What did I tell you? Is this cool or what?" asked Phineas 

"I'm gonna go with 'or what', why is there a shooting gallery at the base of a ski resort?" asked Milly 

"Have you met Buford's dad?" asked Phineas 

"Not in person" said Milly 

"Guy thinks he's Grizzly Adams, or something" said Phineas 

Phineas picked up the rifle and shot at a sandbag, then a glass bottle on a barrel, then a tin can on the ground, then another sandbag. He didn't miss a single shot

"Wow! Nice shootin', Tex" said Milly, in a cowgirl accent 

"Alright! I'm Bad" said Phineas 

Phineas started to dance like an idiot, making  Milly laugh.

"I'm a badass" said Phineas 

"I'm gonna go ahead and guess it was a wild case of beginner's luck" said Milly 

"Nah, I don't think so girl" said Phineas 

Phineas aimed the rifle again and shot another glass bottle 

"Well, anybody and their brother could shoot a bottle that big, that close" said Milly 

Phineas aimed the rifle again and noticed a squirrel run onto the shooting gallery, Phineas thought whether or not to shoot the squirrel, but decided against it, instead, he shot another sandbag.

 "Nice shot" said Milly 

"Your ass just got saaacked" said Phineas 

"Hey sharp-shooter, our ride's comin'" said Milly 

"Wait, I'm just gettin' the hang of this" said Phineas 

"Come on Phin, the cable car" said Milly 

Phineas put down the rifle and followed Milly back to the front of the cable car station.

 "Man it's...It's definitely weird being back up here after a whole year" said Phineas 

"Yeah, I swear the moment I got here, it all came flooding back" said Milly

"A year goes fast" said Phineas 

Milly tried to open the door to the cable car station but it was locked.

 "That's weird, the door's locked" said Milly 

"Yeah, Buford wanted us to keep it locked" said Phineas 

"Why?" asked Milly 

"Keep People Out" said Phineas 

"He said that? What people" asked Milly 

"I don't know, he said they found people sleeping in the station one time" said Phineas 

"Creepy" said Milly 

Phineas took out a key and unlocked the door, he and Milly waited for the cable car to arrive. Phineas went inside the cable car station and saw a poster of a hotel.

"What a crazy place to set up house, no matter how rich you are" said Phineas 

"They're not rich, they only bought a mountain" said Milly 

The cable car arrived and Milly stepped inside.

 "Finally, you comin'?" asked Milly

 "Well, I was gonna stay here and catch some Zzz's, buuut...okay" said Phineas 

Phineas entered the cable car and he and Milly were taken to the other cable car station.

"I hope this was the right thing to do" said Milly 

"What?" asked Phineas 

"You know, getting everyone together on the anniversary, I mean, Buford seemed really pumped about us doing something together, didn't he?" said Milly 

"Yeah, no, he definitely did! I haven't seen him so excited for something in...forever" said Phineas 

"Good, good, it's hard to tell with him and I...I've been kinda worried" said Milly 

"No, no, it was...it was a good idea" said Phineas 

"I hope everyone else thinks the same way" said Milly 

"We're all here, aren't we?" asked Phineas 

"Thanks bro, good talk" said Milly, punching Phineas in the arm 

"You know what? Let's just stop talking about what happened and enjoy the trip" said Phineas 

"Yeah, you're right" said Milly 

"You know how Buford and I met?" asked Phineas 

"Not really" said Milly 

"Okay, third grade, Buford sat in the back of the room, I sat in the front" said Phineas 

"Okay" said Milly 

"We didn't even know eachother existed, but Irving Du Bois, the orange haired kid that sat next to Buford, started strap snapping the training bra on the girl infront of him, so the teacher made him move to the front, where I was sitting" said Phineas 

"Okay, so?" asked Milly 

"So I got moved to the back, right next to Buford, that's how we met, and became friends, to this day!" said Phineas 

"A match made in Heaven" said Milly 

"If it weren't for the fact that Ginger Hirano hit puberty like 3 years early and on that day, decided to wear a low cut shirt that showed off her training bra, who knows, you might be riding this cable car alone, or maybe with a completely different person" said Phineas 

"Really?" asked Milly 

"Boom: Butterfly Effect" said Phineas

 Meanwhile, at the other cable car station, a young woman with fair skin, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes & glasses, dressed in an emerald green parka, dark blue jeans and winter boots.

  **GRETCHEN ANGELINA SINCLAIR**

_**Ferb's New Girlfriend** _

**CONFIDENT, TRUSTING &  HONEST **

Gretchen heard the cable car stopping.

"Oh boy, new people, time to meet & greet" said Gretchen 

Gretchen stood up from the bench she was site at and went to see who had arrived. She got shocked when Phineas started pounding on the door.

"What the hell?" asked Gretchen 

"Hey Gretch" said Phineas 

"Phineas? Milly? It's good to see you again" said Gretchen 

"We're stuck in this thing" said Phineas 

"Could you let us out? Pretty Please?" asked Milly 

Gretchen pressed the button next to the door and the door opened.

"OH. My. God. I thought we were goners, another 10 minutes in there and I would have chewed off my own leg" said Phineas 

"Ugh, sick Phin" said Milly 

"What? I've got alot of meat on my bones, this is all muscle down here" said Phineas, gesturing to his thigh

"Yeah, riiight, uh-huh" responded Milly 

Phineas suddenly snatched the letter Gretchen had in her hand.

"Hey!" said Gretchen 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" asked Phineas 

"Phineas!" said Gretchen 

"My goodness...it appears someone has a lil' crush on our good friend and dear class president, my brother, Ferb Fletcher" said Phineas 

"Phineas..." said Milly 

"Aaand...what kind of sizzling erotica might our Gretchen be capable of imagining? I wonder..." said Phineas 

"Ferb & Adyson split up, we're together now" explained Gretchen 

"Whoa, drama" said Phineas 

"He's your brother, how did you not know that?" asked Milly 

"He never told me, did you know?" asked Phineas 

"No, but I'm not related to him" said Milly 

"Anyway, it's not drama, Ferb and Adyson parted on good terms and he moved on and started dating me" said Gretchen 

Phineas handed Gretchen her letter back

"Alright, alright, let's just get up to the lodge, I'm getting tired of all this nature junk" said Phineas 

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna wait here for a bit, see who else is coming" said Gretchen 

"You mean Ferb?" mocked Phineas 

"What? I mean, you know, whoever" said Gretchen 

"Right, uh-huh, Milly?" asked Phineas 

Milly was looking at the view of the mountain.

 "Wow, did you see this view? I mean, holy cow, sometimes I forget to just stop and take it all in" said Milly 

Meanwhile, 2 teens were making their way to the lodge, one was a girl with long brunette hair, the other was a guy with shaggy brown hair.

 "Seriously, couldn't they just build the lodge right where the cable car ends?" asked the girl 

**ADYSON WENDY SWEETWATER**

**Ferb's Ex-Girlfriend**

**INTELLIGENT, IRREVERANT & PERSUASIVE **

"I don't think it would have been like, as pretty, you know?" asked the guy 

**DJANGO OSCAR BROWN**

**Adyson's New Boyfriend**

**MOTIVATED, AMBITIONS & ARTISTIC **

"And where's the bellboy when you need one?" asked Adyson 

Adyson and Django continued to make their way to the lodge as Django carried Adyson's bags. They made their way to a bridge. 

"Brr...getting chills" said Adyson 

"We're almost there" said Django 

"No, I mean, getting kinda creeped out" said Adyson 

"Oh, yeah" said Django 

"Gonna be kinda weird seeing everyone up here again" said Adyson 

"Definately not gonna feel like a regular party, I mean, what do you think-" said Django 

Before Django could finish his sentence, a teenage boy with green hair, wearing a blue flannel shirt with a sleeveless brown jacket, dark blue jeans and black boots jumped out at the couple, scaring them both.

**FERB STEPHEN FLETCHER**

**Phineas' Step-Brother**

**INTELLIGENT, DRIVEN & PERSUASIVE **

"Whoa dude" said Django 

"Jesus" said Adyson 

"You guys..." said Ferb 

"Ferb!" said Adyson 

"You really, really should have seen the looks on your faces" said Ferb 

"Dude, I almost clocked you just now" said Django 

"Nice one" said Ferb 

"Ferb, you're a jerk" said Adyson 

"Come on guys, we're all friends here, right? No need for violence, just a little harmless fun, we're up in the woods, it's spooky! Come on, let's get into the spirit of things" said Ferb 

 "The spirit of things? Seriously? What's wrong with you?" asked Adyson 

"Just trying to lighten the mood, Addy, don't be like that" said Ferb 

"Like what?" asked Adyson 

"The way you're being, you always get like this" said Ferb 

"Ferb, I'm just gonna lay it out, otherwise this whole weeked's gonna suck ass for everyone, this is super awkward and we all know it, let's just acknowledge that and move on, okay?" asked Django 

"I hear you man, I get it, I don't want to make this weird" said Ferb 

"Cool, so we're good?" asked Django 

"We're good" said Ferb 

"You guys gonna make out now?" joked Adyson 

"Oh my god, totally, we're sooo gonna make out. Uh...no, seriously. I'm gonna check the cable car back down the trail" said Ferb

"See you man" said Django

 "See you" said Ferb 

Ferb walked away and Django picked up Adyson's bags again, having dropped them when Ferb scared them.

"Ah, crap" said Adyson 

"What?" asked Django 

"Hey, could you take these the rest of the way?" asked Adyson

"The bags?" asked Django

"Yeah, just...all the bags" said Adyson 

"Uh, why?" asked Django 

"I need to go find Milly" said Adyson 

"Okay...?" replied Django 

"Sorry...I just, I really need to go find her...I totally forgot I needed to go talk to her before we get all the way up there" said Adyson 

"This really can't wait? We're almost there" said Django 

"It's important, Django please" said Adyson 

"Alright...fine...if it's so important, I guess I can pack horse it the rest of the way...but you owe me one" said Django 

"Excuse me?" asked Adyson 

"Well then we're even, at least" said Django 

"I'll think about it?" said Adyson 

"Just be careful" said Django 

"See you up there, sweetie" said Adyson 

Adyson blew Django a kiss and walked away, Django walked up to the lodge. Meanwhile, a young woman with raven black hair was at the lodge looking through a telescope. 

**ISABELLA MIRIAM GARCIA-SHAPIRO**

**Has a crush on Phineas**

**ACADEMIC, INQUISITIVE & LOVING **

Isabella continued to look through the telescope when she noticed Ferb & Adyson talking to each other.

"Whoa, someone's getting a little 'friendly' and not in the 'friend zone' kind of way, gonna have to check the expiration date on their big breakup" said Isabella 

Isabella continued to look through the telescope when Django jumped out infront of her, giving Isabella a fright.

"God" said Isabella 

"Whoa there, sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to scare you..." said Django 

"Jeez Louise, Django" said Isabella 

"Well I did mean to scare you, 'sort of' scare you, but not like for real scare you" said Django 

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh" said Isabella, punching Django in the shoulder 

"Hey, wow, I'm really sorry Isabella, damn" said Django 

"It's okay...it's fine...it's fine" said Isabella

"What are you looking at? See anything juicy with that thing?" asked Django 

"Uh..." said Isabella 

"Come on, let me have a look" said Django 

Isabella thought about whether or not to let Django use the telescope, after a moment of thought, she decided he deserved to know what was happening. 

"Sure, knock yourself out" said Isabella 

Django looked through the telescope and the first thing he saw was Adyson and Ferb hugging.

"What? Son of a bitch! Seriously Addy, what the hell?" asked Django 

"Django, calm down, it might be just nothing" said Isabella 

"Think about it Isabella, is it ever 'just nothing' wigh Adyson?" asked Django 

"I, uh, I don't know" said Isabella 

"Goddammit" said Django, before storming off, and Isabella followed him.

Later, at the cable car station, Gretchen was reaeing a book when a snowball came flying towards her, nearly hitting her.

"Oh, you did NOT just do that" said Gretchen, when she saw who threw it.

"Hands where I can see 'em, we've got you surrounded" said Ferb, talking like a cowboy 

"But who am I to retaliate? For what choice do I, a supple young rebel girl, have but to surrender to the strapping military guard come to take me into custody?" asked Gretchen, talking like a Southern Belle*

While Ferb tried to pick up another snowball, Gretchen picked up a snowball of her own and ran towards a picnic table, hitting Ferb with the snowball as she ran, Ferb quickly took cover behind a tree.

"Where are you hiding, little chick-a-dee?" asked Ferb

When Ferb came out of his hiding spot, Gretchen threw the snowball hitting Ferb again.

"Bullseye" said Gretchen

"Hey!" said Ferb

Ferb threw a snowball at Gretchen, but Gretchen was able to dodge it. Gretchen hid behind a tree stump and rolled up another snowball when Ferb ran back to his earlier hiding spot, Gretchen threw the snowball, hitting Ferb yet again.

"Okay, you got me, fair enough" said Ferb

Gretchen changed to another hiding spot and rolled up another snowball.

"You can't hide from me Ferb, I know all your tricks" said Gretchen

Gretchen noticed a blue jay land on the picnic table and waited for it to fly away, when it did, Gretchen saw Ferb trying to come out from his hiding spot and she hit him with the snowball again.

"Alright, no more" said Gretchen

"Oh more, you're going down" said Ferb

Ferb quickly tackled Gretchen and pinned her down.

"Ha, gotcha" said Ferb

"So did I go down?" asked Gretchen

"I don't think so" said Ferb

"I think you'd know so if I did" said Gretchen

"Alright" said Ferb

"So are we calling it my favour then?" asked Gretchen

"You're a worthy opponent Miss Gretchen the Snowball Queen" said Ferb

"Okay, that sounds vaguely dirty" said Gretchen

"My Lady" said Ferb

Gretchen wrapped her arms around Ferbs hear and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, soon, Ferb pulled away.

"Wow, save some for later buddy" said Gretchen

"Endless reserves, we should get back to the lodge" said Ferb

"But it's so nice out here" said Gretchen

"I mean I could stay out here for...pretty much...ever, provided I was making out with you the whole time" said Ferb, as he helped Gretchen back to her feet

"Just...'Making Out'?" asked Gretchen

"Quote...Unquote" said Ferb

"Well, I think we might freeze to death somewhere between those quotes" said Gretchen

Ferb and Gretchen made their way to the cabin. Not noticing another cable car arriving at the station.

**==Analyst==**

Lawrence was in the psychiatrist office again, he was staring out the window when he turned to see someone sitting at the desk.

"Hello again" said Lawrence

Lawrence went to sit in his chair.

"And how are we feeling today?" asked Lawrence

Lawrence turned on the desk light.

"In our last session, we established that you have a fear of things that are dead...or...undead" said Lawrence

Lawrence reached inside a drawer in his desk.

"This time..." said Lawrence

Lawrence pulled out a book

"We are going to try to find the root of your anxiety..." said Lawrence

Lawrence placed the book on the table.

"Now...pick up that book, turn the pages, you will see a set of pictures and symbols, I want you to say which image in each set makes you the most anxious" said Lawrence

The person Lawrence was talking to picked up the book, the first set of images were a man and a woman, the person pointed to the picture of the woman, the person then turned the pages to a set of images between planes and crowds, and the person pointed to the picture of the planes, the next set was between heights and drowning, the person picked drowning, the next choice was between a snake and a rat, the person picked snakes, the next choice was between guns and knives, the person selected guns, the next choice was between snakes and cockroaches, the person picked snakes, the next choice was between Clowns and Scarecrows, the person picked Scarecrows, the next choice was between gore and crows, the person picked gore, the second the person picked gore, Lawrence slammed his hand on the desk, startling the person.

"Oh, did I startle you? So sorry...don't be nervous, you're doing very well" said Lawrence

Lawrence placed a metronome on the desk.

"Try to speed up your answers a bit, the more you rely on your instincts, the more honest your answers will be and the more enlightening you will find this experience" said Lawrence

The next choice was snakes or spiders, the person picked snakes, the next choice was between gore and needles, the person picked needles, the next choice was between Scarecrows and Zombies, the person picked Scarecrows, the next choice was between needles and dogs, the person picked needles, the final choice was between needles and storms, the person picked needles. Lawrence stopped the metronome.

"This is very interesting, thank you for answering so...diligently...Snakes...Scarecrows...and Needles...That's some combination, sounds like a good Friday Night" said Lawrence

Lawrence checked his watch.

"Once again, it appears we are out of time for this session, but we'll talk again very soon" said Lawrence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANITARIUM- A North American term for an establishment for the medical treatment of people with chronic illnesses  
> ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM- Something that can't be ignored or overlooked  
> INDIGENOUS- Originating or occurring in a particular place  
> ARSON- A crime caused by setting things on fire  
> BUTTERFLY EFFECT- The belief that even the smallest actions can have massive consequences  
> IRREVERANT- Generally disrespectful to anything that is normally well respected  
> SOUTHERN BELLE- A southern woman


End file.
